Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conduit (called also as "outer cable") for a control cable which is improved to impart a good rigidity without increasing a diametrical dimension thereof.
In control cables (e.g., gear shift cable or select cable) used for a vehicular automatic transmission, they are used in a engine compartment under a high ambient temperature (e.g., 100.degree. C. or greater). In order to cope with the high ambient temperature, it is of importance to consider a heat resistant property and heat resistant strength when selecting a material for a jacket. To compensate the heat resistant property and heat resistant strength, a heat endurable material has been used for the jacket. Alternatively, a reinforcement is added to the jacket as disclosed by Japanese patent publication No. 43-1921 and laid-open Japanese patent application No. 56-70117).
However, adding the reinforcement and providing the heat endurable material invites a higher price of the end product.
Therefore, the present invention has made with the above drawbacks in mind, it is a main object of the invention to provide a conduit for a control cable which is capable of improving a heat resistant strength without inviting a higher price of the product.